La chasse aux rousses
by landjx
Summary: Une one-shot qui réunit les différents couples de Potter à travers le temps, sous les yeux de McGonagall qui doit les courir après. Laisser une review pour que je puisse l'améliorer!


**La chasse aux rousses**

**disclaimer: Je ne suis pas J K Rowling, tout lui appartient.**

* * *

La professeure MacGonagall, maintenant directrice de Poudlard, trouvait qu'elle avait dépassé l'âge de courir après les élèves en dehors des dortoirs pendant la nuit. Bien qu'elle avait beaucoup d'expérience en cette matière! C'était pour cela que, quand Rusard frappa à sa porte avec deux élèves qui avaient été trouvé en dehors de leurs dortoirs un mercredi à deux heures du matin, elle ouvrit la porte en essayant de garder à l'esprit que, au moins, ce n'était pas elle qui était chargée de courir après ses élèves! Elle se leva de son bureau et ouvrit la porte pour accueillir les deux élèves en question. Il s'agissait de Richard Adamson, un grand garçon de Griffondore aux cheveux noirs de septième année, réputé pour préférer déranger le cours que de le suivre. A côté de lui ne se trouvait personne d'autre que Lily Luna Potter de sixième année, plus jeune fille de Harry et Ginerva Potter qu'elle avait eu comme élève seulement une vingtaines d'années auparavant. La jeune fille n'avait pas du tout l'aire mal à l'aise de se trouver dans le bureau de la directrice, ce qu'elle ne trouva pas étrange puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'y trouvait là... Elle remercia Rusard et fit signe aux jeunes de s'assoir devant son bureau, puis s'installa à la place qu'elle venait de quitter.

"Vous êtes au courant du fait que vous faites partie des élèves qui ont passé plus de temps dans mon bureau que dans votre dortoir?"

"Je suis complètement d'accord avec vous professeure! C'est révoltant! Je vais signaler aux préfets en chef qu'ils devraient aller vous voir pour discuter les horaires du couvre-feu! Personnellement je trouve qu'ils sont mis à une heure beaucoup trop tardive! "

Dire qu'il ne venait pas d'arranger grand chose pour leurs cas, c'était le dire d'une manière non exagérée...

" Merci M. Adamson. J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour vous trouver dans cette situation cette nuit, parce qu'il me semble que je vous ai donné une dernière chance il y a seulement deux semaines quand vous avez été trouvé en train de combattre pour qui réussira à descendre le plus vite du cinquième étage en canoë." Elle avait mit cinq jours pour retransformer la rivière en escalier, et encore deux jours afin d'enlever toutes les traces d'eau à travers toute l'école. Elle devait admettre que, pour être des élèves de Poudlard, ils étaient non seulement créatifs mais avaient un don très particulier pour la métamorphose.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent avant de répondre. Elle devait admettre que c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait se jeter des regards autres que des regards noirs, et pourtant ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble... Ils avaient mis en place un pacte, elle en était sûre, dès l'arrivée de Lily Luna Potter en première année, afin de se battre pour qui réussira à faire le plus de désordre possible.

Ce fut finalement la mademoiselle qui prit la parole et la regarda d'un regard si innocent que seulement un Potter pouvait réaliser.

"Nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous déranger professeure! Ce n'était pas de notre faute, vous comprenez..."

"Pouvez vous m'éclaircir sur comment cela ne peut pas être de votre faute?"

"Bah, vous savez Madame, si Rusard n'avait pas insisté pour qu'on vienne vous voir, je suis sûre qu'on ne serait pas venu ici juste pour vous rendre visite." Elle trouva que c'était nécessaire de compléter avec: "Pas qu'on ait pas envie de vous rendre visite bien évidemment!"

La directrice aurait bien du s'en douter que demander une excuse à la jeune Potter ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle serra ses lèvres.

"Bon, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter ça va vous faire une retenue les quatre week-ends suivants"

Elle n'avait jamais vu une réaction d'indifférence chez des élèves après leur avoir donnée 8 jours de retenues.

"Une retenue séparée! J'enverrai une lettre à vos parents. J'attendrais un comportement meilleur de votre part dans le futur."

"Je trouve que tu as réglé la situation avec excellence Minerva." La voix venait du cadre du professeur Dumbledore qui, contrairement aux autres anciens directeurs et directrices, était le seul à ne pas dormir. "Peut être parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as affaire à des Potter?"

Ce qui était bien vrai. Elle avait été nommée préfait en chef lors de sa septième année, et avait dû suivre, malgré elle, Charlus Potter à travers tout les couloirs de Poudlard quand une envie soudaine lui venait de rendre visite à Doréa, élève autrefois de Serdaigle. C'était peut pour cela que, quelques années après, quand les deux amoureux reçurent plusieurs lettres concernant leur fils et une certaine Lily Evans ils ne purent et ne voulurent pas faire grand chose, McGonagall s'en doutait.

"Tu sais ce que je trouve curieux Minerva? C'est que Mlle Potter n'a pas été trouvé avec un roux."

Il était vrai que Charlus et James avaient tous les deux eu un faible pour deux rousses et, en y pensant, Harry s'était lui aussi marié avec Ginerva, une Weasley. S'en vouloir critiquer le couple, elle savait très bien que, bien qu'ils étaient des parents exemplaires en de nombreux domaines, ils ne pourraient pas faire grand chose quand ils allaient lire la nouvelle lettre qu'elle allait leurs envoyer.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

McGonagall était en train d'étudier le plan de reconstruction de l'école. Les derniers mois avaient été utilisé à s'adapter à la nouvelle liberté qui venait de s'offrir aux sorciers et sorcières après la défaite de Voldemort. Elle avait donné tout son support à Harry. Le nouveau ministère avait refait et retrier les personnes qui y travaillait et le monde est rentré dans une paix longtemps espérée. Après les vacances d'été qui suivait la mort du mage noir, elle avait été très surprise de voir l'arrivée d'Harry Potter à l'école suivi de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle savait qu'on lui avait déjà offert une place à l'entrainement d'auror et tous les trois membres du trio étaient connus dans toute la grande Bretagne.

Alors qu'elle venait de regarder la carte sur les nouvelles salles de classe dans le second étage, elle entendit un bruit en dehors de son bureau. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'utiliser l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore alors elle était toujours dans son bureau, comme avant, proche de la salle commune de Griffondore.

Quand elle sortit pour voir ce qui avait pu réaliser le bruit, elle ne fut pas préparée à voir l'état du couloir. La porte du placard à ballais avait été démoli et se trouvait pas terre à quatre mètres du placard en question. Plusieurs objets étaient cassés après la chute du haut du placard jusqu'au sol et des bouts de verres étaient étalés sur le sol. A coté du désordre total, Harry était debout en train de la regarder d'un air si apeuré, comme s'il allait affronter dix Voldemort en même temps. Il était en train de reboutonner sa chemise et elle ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil. Il attendait qu'elle allait commencer à lui crier dessus pour avoir, non seulement fait exploser tout le corridor, mais en plus d'être sorti de son dortoir, longtemps après le couvre-feu. Elle était tellement stupéfaite que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne trouva rien à dire.

"euh, professeur? Je vais tout ranger, ne vous inquiétez pas!"

Il fut tellement hors de son élément, qu'après tout, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que le laisser ranger? Lui donner des retenues? Il venait enfin de retrouver sa liberté après la défaite de Voldemort en sauvant sa vie et toute l'école.

C'est pour cela que, sans en rajouter autre chose que "bonne nuit", elle partit et le laissa ranger.

Quand elle entendit une voie féminine rire, avant d'avoir fermer la porte de son bureau complètement, elle ne se retourna pas, et quand elle sembla distinguer la chevelure rousse de Ginerva, elle se surpris elle même à se sentir heureuse pour le couple qui avait survécu malgré la guerre et tout les évènements dramatiques de leur vie.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Tu veux dire que la tradition des Potter a enfin était rompu? "

Le portait de Dumbledore sourit d'une manière qui laissait comprendre qu'il avait compris bien plus de chose qu'elle.

"Au contraire, qu'elle a été renforcé! Lily Luna Potter est connue pour son tempérament de rousse, et ressemble, je dois le dire, d'une manière stupéfiante à sa grand mère dont elle a hérité le nom! Voir qu'elle ait finalement trouvé son bonheur avec un jeune garçon au cheveu noir montre juste que, même si la Potter est une fille aux cheveux roux, elle trouve quand même une manière pour continuer la tradition."

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé mon one-shot! Je pense encore ajouter plus de chapitre à cette "histoire".**

**Vous pouvez toujours aller voir mon autre histoire ici: s/8274231/1/3_Potter_a_Poudlard**

**Et surtout, vous me ferez vraiment plaisir en laissant une review!**


End file.
